This invention relates to therapeutic peptides.
Somatostatin is a naturally occurring tetradecapeptide having the following amino acid sequence: ##STR1## A number of somatostatin analogs exhibiting GH-release-inhibiting activity have been described in the literature, including analogs containing fewer than the naturally occurring fourteen amino acids. For example, Coy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,101, hereby incorporated by reference, describes dodecapeptides having an N-terminal acetyl group, a C-terminal NH.sub.2, D-Trp at position 6, and p-Cl-Phe at position 4. (Herein, when no designation of configuration is given, the L-isomer is intended.)